


The Circus Affair

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Circus, Clowns, Episode Style, F/M, Hurt Illya, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Napoleon and Illya must infiltrate a circus to find a fugitive scientist.





	1. Opening Tag

Opening Tag

“Gentlemen, thank you for coming in. We have an urgent assignment for you.” The lights dim. An image of a group of 12 scientists appears. “This is a group of UNCLE scientist in charge of finding a new form of light amplified waves.” The slide changes to a device. “This is the only picture of the device they were working on.” Then the slide changed the device after being burned to a cinder. “A Thrush agent had infiltrated the facility setting fire and all documentation with it.” The picture of the scientist popped up again. “There were 11 bodies found. One scientist remains alive. The problem gentlemen is that we can’t locate him.” The lights come back up. “We were able to identify 7 of the bodies. The others are unidentifiable. So we are searching for that survivor. “ He hands a file over toward them. They open it. All there are inside the documentation is credentials of a scientist, Dr. Maxwell McKay. “All the other scientist have a full dossiers. This one has only a name.”  
“And how will we find them if we don’t know what they look like?” Illya pulls the folder closer to him.  
“Well Dr. McKay only documented home is with um, ah well, ah traveling circus. You two will go in undercover to discover if the scientist is there. And bring them back. They are the only person with the knowledge that Thrush destroyed. So we need that scientist back safely.” Waverly informed his 2 best.  
“Has Thrush made an advance on the circus?”  
“If they have, you will find them. But the circus is a different group all together. Much like the gypsies that you know Mr. Kuryakin. They are a very exclusive group and are hard to infiltrate. They accepted that you are coming but will not give up any information on who the scientist.”  
“This shall be fun.” Napoleon voiced to his friends as they exit.


	2. The Greatest Place on Earth

ACT 1 the greatest place on earth

They meet up with the circus besides a lake in Germany. It is alive with people working. Making their stage ready to perform. It’s loud and moving. Spying a large train car they head toward it.  
“So how are we to find a scientist here?” Napoleon asks looking at all the acts. A colossus of a man carrying huge logs. A cage opening with a man walking a tiger out Languages of different lands being tossed around and back. Then a language all of the circus itself.  
Finding the ringleader’s caboose they knock.  
“Come in.” Napoleon opens the door. The duo walks through the beaded door. “Ah welcome.” The man is not rotund as they are drawn in cartoons. The man is thick built ready to take on a lion. Solo reaches forward first.  
“I’m Napoleon Solo and this is Illya..”  
“Kuryakin,” the ringleader smiles at the blond. Illya is a little taken back. “Kizzy sends her love.” The confused face turns to one of pure joy. Napoleon looks as his young partner switches gears and languages. He watches as the two talk in Romanian.  
“Excuse me, sir.” Napoleon interrupts. Illya gives a look then turns stoic. Remembering they are here for a mission.  
“Apologies, Harman, Napoleon.” Napoleon smiles at his friend.  
“No worries. So sir.”  
“Harman.”  
“Harman, sir. If you could help us find Dr. McKay we would appreciate it.”  
“As I told your Mr. Waverly there is no Dr. McKay here. But you are welcome to join us and search in your off time.”  
“Off time?” Illya smiles at Napoleon Questions.  
“You wish to be here then you must be a part of us.”  
“So what do you have in mind?”  
“Well after talking with Kizzy. Illya, I hear you are good on the high wire act. You will find the others at the green tent. And for you Mr. Solo…”  
****  
Napoleon hates it. But it is not as he imagined. The clowns are not all joking and squirting flowers. There was one incident. But the shows were only one size bigger than his. The cloths not his ever happening again after this affair. The make up was fun with the girl clowns making him up. They painted his nose red instead of the foam ball. All gussied up he walked about the circus grounds. Yet was told to be back after lunch to go through clown school. Apparently everyone starts off as a clown unless you have a talent.  
The opening show was not till tomorrow. Giving them the day to look. Yet as he reached the green tents where the high wire and trapeze acts held their camp. Within the circus everyone has their own community. Yet everyone got along in the diversity. There was no race here. No feuds of religion. Just feud on who goes first and minor things. And through all it hammering is still going on. Not yet complete but almost there.  
Entering the green area he sees in the center of it a makeshift high wire and a trampoline under. The trapeze act practicing right by it. Looking around on the ground he looks for his friend. Finally looking up to see his partner crossing the wire. His body fit snuggly in a tanked leotard and tights.  
Illya crosses the wire smoothly then returns to the center. It felt nice to be up here and free. The world fading away. He would not be a main act. Mostly a spotter for the main artist. But Illya reveled in the simple act of sitting and flipping himself along the wire.  
“Illya,” a man called from an end of a wire. The man speaking Spanish to him. “You’re clown is here.” Illya sits up looking down to the ground. Waving down at Napoleon. A smile spreading across his features.  
“Gracias.” Standing up he looks down at the trampoline. Then simply steps off.  
“Illya!” Napoleon cries moving forward. But sighs in relief as his lithe friend bounces in the air after landing safely on the trampoline. Then he rolls over the side. Sprinting over toward his partner. “That was.. are you alright?”  
“Falling is the easy part,” his Russian accent strong from use around the others in the trapeze act. “Staying up, that’s hard.”  
“I’m glad you are having fun but we are here on assignment.”  
“I know. I’ve talked to several of the others but they are not saying much.”  
“Any new acts within the past month?”  
“Only 3. I was able to weasel out of them.”  
“So which ones?” Illya walks them out of the green tented area. Walking smoothly over to the red tent area. This is the animal trainers and riders section.  
“There is a new tiger tamer. He came from a roman circus. Joined up because he married one of the shows acrobats.”  
“Acrobats, hhmmm.” Illya glared at Napoleon’s male vocalization.  
“they will soon enough snap you in two before going with you.”  
“and why is that?”  
“Have you looked into a mirror?” Solo was about to retort when a ringing went out through the air. All walks of life began to move toward the lake where they had built a ramp up over the edge of the water.  
“What’s going on?” the two followed the crowd. A trapeze artist comes up to stand beside Illya. He talks to her in Russian.  
“what is going on?”  
“the horse diving act. Going for a test run. Big deal since we are the only traveling one in Europe.” Napoleon leans over.  
“What’s going on?” in English.  
“Horse diver.” There is a drum roll as the horse strides up the 60ft high plank. It’s gate fast. Then at the top they see a girl haul herself upon the back of the horse just as they are going over the edge together. It’s silence as they fall. Once the horse and girl team hit the water a loud roar envelops the crowd. Illya leans over. “She’s been with the show before but only came back 2 weeks ago.”  
“Anyone else?”  
“Um, there is the thin man.”  
“Illya come swim.” The trapeze artist pulls Illya toward the tower. That is when Napoleon looks at the tower to see someone jumping off into the water.  
“And they say we’re crazy.”  
Napoleon walks back to the yellow tents. The land of clowns and confusion.


	3. Show Must Go On

Act 2 Show Must Go On

The day was over and the first show is going to be happening at 10 am. The nightlife of the circus is loud but right now it is silent. They day ahead to be the first show of the following week. People would start inside the big top to see the animals. Then there is the trapeze act. It is good being a clown. Getting to move around freely and can be as silly as you want. Yet when the wire act came up Napoleon took a spot inside to watch his friend.   
He mostly held the trapeze swing on the platform for the ladies about to fly.   
*********  
Illya helped his Russian friend get up.  
“Wish me luck.”  
“You don’t need it.” Illya had spent the yesterday practicing the trapeze with her. Yet after the horse dive he had jumped off the tower 3 times. It was fun, exhilarating, and dangerous. The horse diver jumped off too with his new friend. He had observed the quiet individual.   
Distracted for a moment that’s when he saw it. The rope was frayed. He called to her but was not listening. The crowd is cheering her on as she summersaults over the bars over and over again. Them counting her flips, higher and higher.   
Grabbing one of the security lines he waited. The swing snaps he leap with the rope. The rope reached so far and snap. He had grabbed her but they plummeted to the net. Then the net gave way on the bounce. Both hitting the ground harder then they should of with a proper net.   
Napoleon moved in to get to his friend. Illya has the girl wrapped in his arms. Illya moves sluggishly before getting up. Napoleon doesn't have time to dwell on that as another clown is dragging him to the outer ring to distract the guest. Looking over he sees the blond mop of his friend being carried out by Fizik, the muscle man. The girl is up on a horse riding out with the horse diver behind her, waving.  
*******  
Inside a blue tent. Illya is lain on a cot his arm being wrapped by another man. He is wearing white.  
“You are very lucky. You have a sturdy head.” The language is broken with a thick German accent. Illya smiles saying something back.  
“Wunderva.” He brings over a glass of water. “You rest. Anything else.” Then he follows Illya’s eyes. The doctor harrumphs leaning over to pick up a thick tome. “Do not over do it. Rest.”  
“Da.” The doctor smiles lifting the flap to start.  
“Oh,” the doctor holds the flap up for the clown. “I did not see you there.” Napoleon enters the tent.  
“How is he?” the doctor looks back to his patient who was reading the book.  
“Sprained, but will live to fly. He needs rest.”  
“I’ll get him too.” The doctor leaves the tent. Napoleon comes over to sit beside Illya.  
“That was very brave.”  
“Look at this book.”  
“Um,” Illya shoves the book at Napoleon with his good hand. Taking it he looks at the book. “Advanced Quantum Study. Not your typical bedtime reading.”  
“Actually it is but who here would also read this?”  
“Our scientist.”  
“Whose tent is this?”  
“I am unaware. You know falling and all.”  
“That was brave.”  
“The ropes were cut.”  
“So thrush is here too.”  
“Yes.” They hear a drum roll going, silence then a cheer erupting. Illya shrugged, “the show must go on.”  
“Indeed it does. Rest.”  
“How is Seraphim?”  
“The angel is fine thanks to you. She was waving to the crowd as she rode out behind you. “   
“Good.” Illya begins to get up but Napoleon moves to push him back down.   
“Rest.”  
“But I.” They stare sternly at one another. Testing each other wills.  
“I’ll go play to the crowd. We have another show in 2 hours.” Moving to the flap to lift it up to startle Seraphim and the horse diver entering. The diver wet and her bob cut hair plastered to her neck.  
“excuse me ladies. See that Illya rest.”  
“oh we will.” Illya squirms under the angel’s gaze. The diver though moves grabbing a towel as she moves through another flap in the tent to a different section.   
Sparing one last glance at his friend Napoleon smiles. Honking a horn on his sleeve he moves back into the crowd.  
“Seraphim, how are you?”  
“I am well thanks to you, for saving me.” The flap opens again to the diver coming over. She has a tray with tea in her hand. A towel around her shoulders  
“Illya, this is Renee.” Seraphim turns to the diver. Renee sets down her tray. Seraphim begins to sign to Renee.  
RENEE, THIS IS ILLYA  
PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, she motions back to Illya. Illya smiles and moves his hand.  
THANK YOU.  
“You speak sign?” Seraphim is impressed.  
“Can’t always talk with words.” And there was that one affair.  
TRUE, Renee signs.  
“You can read lips?”  
YES.  
WHOSE TENT IS THIS? Taking the tea that is handled to him. Seraphim looks to Renee.  
MINE. Renee signs as the ringleader comes in the flap.  
“Ah my beauty. People are asking of you. You must go see to them.” Renee grabs a dress slipping it over her suit. Waving goodbye before she exits.  
“She’s real sweet.” Seraphim informers Illya.  
“Yes she is.” He looks down at the book in his lap. “She’s quite the celebrity.”  
“She’s here for the dive, not the status.”   
//The perfect cover//, Illya thinks.


	4. No Leap To Big

ACT 3 No leap to big

Napoleon moves around and finally views the last of the new members beside them to join. The tamer was as Illya said and had been there longer than the month time frame of the scientist explosion.   
The thin man was another issue. He was in the bizarre exhibits. Moving in he watches as there are two plains of glass. They are approximately 5 inches apart. The man goes in and stays between the two. Then an assistant twirls the glass around. The man moves slowly through to the other side.   
It was amazing to see. But yet the spy in him was thinking not good. So who is the scientist?   
Moving on he sees the giant. Then the wolf girl. Smiling at her he moves out. So who else is new. Heading toward the exit he had to think on who is likely.  
Wondering around a woman screams. This attracts his attention. It’s not a thrill scream. This is a terrified scream. Moving toward it. It’s the magician tent. The illusion is no longer an illusion. The swords the assistant had stabbed through the box for the illusion were not illusion enough for the magician.   
This is a distraction. Moving back out he tries to find Illya. Crowd going to the disaster or leaving. Then there is a horse running trough the crowd.   
******  
Illya heard the commotion and got out of bed. The world sways around him. Yet then he saw it. Saw the crowd going one way but then a streak heading toward the tower. And there went Renee climbing up the ramp. Moving as fast as he can he moves toward it. People scatter as bullets are fired into the air. The agent going toward the danger.  
Reaching the bottom of the ladder he hears a scream. Looking up he looks around for Napoleon. There is no time. He begins to climb. Near the top he hears the thick voice of the German doctor.  
“where is the scientist?”  
“We don’t know?” Seraphim screamed at the doctor. Now near the top he has to get through the door without being seen.  
Then there is a gunshot then a scream. Scream of pure angst. This gets Illya moving sliding the door open to see Seraphim bleeding from a gunshot wound to the arm. seeing the doctor he lunges toward him. The man with the gun. The undercover thrush agent.  
“Get out of here,” Illya grunts.   
Renee picks up Seraphim.  
“Trust me.” Renee speaks. Their eyes meet. There is shock and Seraphim is being thrown off the tower. The flyer goes in like a bullet. More shots are fired. Illya gives a shout. Renee moves forward kicking the doctor down. Illya moves her back toward the edge.  
“where is the scientist?”  
“She’s deaf. She can’t understand you.” Illya informs the agent.  
“Then get her to tell me. Or I’ll kill you.” Renee moves up the ramp, which she waits on to mount the horse. She drags Illya up with her. Then she raises her arm and whistles. “what is she doing?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Hold onto this tightly.” The man pulls a grenade out. Pulling the pin he gives it to Illya. “don’t throw it.” The girl lowers her arm. “so ask her where the doctor is?” then the pounding of horses. Two horses are escalating the ramp. The doctor is trampled as the horse leap for their dive.   
“I need a pin.” Illya looks around. Renee takes it out of his hand.  
“who are you?” she asks clear as day.  
“you’re not deaf.”  
“I am in one ear.”  
“UNCLE.”  
“Took you long enough.” She grabs his hand. Tossing the grenade at the top of the ramp. They both fall into the water as the ramp explodes and falls apart.  
*****  
Napoleon comes to the waters edge helping Seraphim out. The horses shake out their hair as they come out. Then there is Illya and Renee.   
“I found our scientist.”  
“Hello.” They both walk past Napoleon. Lilia’s good arm thrown over her shoulder. Releasing a sigh Napoleon follows his partner.


	5. What a Prism?

Act 4: What a Prism?

“It’s a prism force generator. It takes matter and refracts it so you can find the element that is out of place. You can manipulate any way you want. Take water and make it most pure. Or find an impurity in blood and cure it.” Renee explains to the head of UNCLE.  
“Or take apart a bomb and remove the safety.” Illya adds with his background understanding more then the others.  
“With every good use there area equal and opposite horrible use.” She tells him the truth.  
“Then why invent it?” Napoleon asks.  
“Why not? If we did not invent it. Someone would eventually but whose side will they be on.” She takes a seat between Illya and Waverly.  
“Well Dr. McKay, I presume we will have to update your files.” She looks at the leader strangely. “Your name listed is Maxwell McKay. Gathering to help you in a man’s field.  
“It’s not a man’s field. And my name is Maxwell. Renee is my middle name.” She looks at the two agents. “That’s why they had a hard time figuring out who I am. They killed Clint because he had some of my books and he was fascinated.”  
“Well we are glad you are safe.”  
“I was safe.” She voices to Waverly.  
“You call horse diving safe?” Napoleon asks.  
“And an experimental scientist isn’t.” Napoleon nods, touché.  
“Well my dear I believe you have a lot work ahead of you.” Waverley announces closing the folder.  
“Actually I would like to go back to the circus.”  
“Um…” Waverley is stuck. Thinking quickly she turns to Illya.  
“Well if Mr. Kuryakin will let me use his lab. I can get you started on a safe formula.”  
SHALL WE, she signs to Illya.  
WE SHALL, Illya signs back. The two exit.  
Napoleon looks to Waverly.  
“Guess something’s never leave your blood.”

The end


End file.
